Drug
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: She literally ran into him or did he run into her. Well whichever it was doesn't matter because now she isn't sure what they are and she isn't really in the mood to think since he is nibbling on her neck and is ready for round two. There is a lesson to be learned here. Don't trust anything on the Grand Line especially the innocent looking things. justalemonpassingthrough fem!Law


**Well****hello! Yes a one-shot, a lemony one at that. Not my first one but it has been a long time since I wrote one. Why am I suddenly writing one? Because I am bored and fell like it. And it's a gender bend not really surprising considering it is me. Anywhore enough of the chit-chat, I will see you at the end of the one-shot now some basic info on it:**

**Title: **Drug

**Rating: **M (actually it is MA, but FF doesn't have that so…)

**Warnings: **oh the usual for lemons, sexual content and profanity (see I can be professional 'bout it)

**Pairing: **Luffy x (fem)Law (love the pairing, not writing YAOI, Luffy is no one's bitch)

**Summary: **She literally ran into him or did he run into her. Well whichever it was doesn't matter because now she isn't sure what they are and she isn't really in the mood to think since he is nibbling on her neck and is ready for round two. There is a lesson to be learned here. Don't trust anything on the Grand Line especially the innocent looking things.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

He broke the heated kiss so he could kiss from her lips, along her jawline, to her ear. A moan passed through her parted plumb lips as he licked along the shell of her ear nibbling on the middle and gently biting on and pulling the soft flesh he found there. He released her ear blowing air on it sending shivers up and down her spine as another moan came from her. His lips continued to kiss and nibble down her neck following a path only they knew. She moaned as he pressed her harder against the bubble dome grinding their hips together.

"We can't do this here." she managed to moan out as he stopped at her collar bone. It was true. They were in the middle of Sabaody Park on one of the slowest rides there, the Ferris wheel. Not only were they in a public place the ride was coming to an end and she doubted they could go past ripping clothes off within two minutes.

"Hmm." she felt him hum against her collar bone before she heard him. He stayed there for a little while longer thinking on what to do. Coming to a decision he gave the skin under his lips one final butterfly kiss before coming up for another heated kiss. His hands trailed down her sides settling on her hips pulling them gently while her hands wound up in his wild black locks knocking down the straw hat from its perch on top of his head.

He didn't react as the hat fell against his back dangling from around his neck by a barely noticeable thread. "Where to then?" he asked her, his lips just a breath away from hers.

"Some crewmembers of mine are still on my ship so that is out and I would rather we avoid hotels." she murmured giving his lips a small teasing peck.

"Franky should still be on Sunny but he will probably be in his work station so we might be able to sneak in the crow's-nest." he said returning the peck and pulling on her hips a bit harder.

"I am not doing it in such a small place." she glared down at him. A grin was her answer.

"Sunny isn't your everyday pirate ship." he said his grin getting even bigger if it were possible.

The ride stopped and the doors opened. Before she could answer him he was already pulling her along by her hand giving her just enough time to grab her sword before she was pulled outside. "We should avoid my crew." said the raven as he pulled her through the thick crowd.

"Why?" she asked, her free hand holding her white black spotted hat in place so she wouldn't lose it in the crowd all the while balancing her sword on the same shoulder.

"They would only distract us." he answered throwing her one of his big, bright grins over his shoulder. She couldn't help it. She smiled right back in return. It wasn't nowhere near as big his and most people would mistake it for a smirk, but it was a smile none the less. During the walk towards his ship she had enough time to reflect on all the events that led her to this situation and she couldn't help but chuckle as her smile got wide. Who would have thought the innocent looking boy with big puppy-like eyes currently pulling her by her hand could seduce her in such a short time.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

_They finally made it to Sabaody and she just needed some time to herself as far away from her crew as possible. They were a wonderful crew, but spending a week in a submarine with them is way too much. She barked a few orders at the two responsible for guarding the ship and left. She spent her alone time walking through the streets window shopping while occasionally stopping at a food stand that smelled particularly inviting. _

_She was turning a corner when it happened. Somebody ran into her, literally. Neither of them was going fast enough to knock the other down, but the other person was short enough for his head to fit snuggly between her C-cupped breasts. A moment of silence passed between them. She wasn't sure what to do while the other wasn't sure what happened and where he was. Before she could say anything the shorter raven looked up at her with those big, innocent, puppy-like eyes and grinned one of the biggest grins she ever saw. She wasn't sure whether to hug him and squeal from the cuteness or knee him in the kiwis._

"_Hey I'm Luffy!" said the raven cheerfully his head still between her breasts._

"_Law." she answered still unsure of how she should react to this situation._

"_Ah sorry 'bout that." he apologized once he realized where his head was and pushed away from her._

"_Ah, no problem." said Law deciding to ignore the whole thing since it did look like it was an accident and because the other apologized. ._

"_Nee, I seem to be lost. Would you mind showing me the way to Sabaody Park?" he asked with the same big grin stretching his lips._

_She rolled the idea around her head a bit. She knew where said park was. She had time. She had nothing better to do. She was bored. What is the worst that could happen? She might as well show him the way. It would kill her some time and that was exactly what she needed at the moment. "Sure." she answered the boy._

"_Great!" he said cheerfully. "Uh which way?" he asked, his grin falling to be replaced by a confused look._

_With a light chuckle she motioned for him to follow her. The raven haired boy with a straw hat turned out to be quit chatty but surprisingly she didn't mind it one bit. She usually like peace and quiet but there was just something about the chatty boy that made it okay. He would talk a bit about himself and his crew before asking about her and then going back to his stories making the conversation flow naturally without awkward pauses. He had a lot of interesting and funny stories to tell her and she found herself smiling and even laughing at a few of his anecdotes. Who would have known a talking skeleton would be interested in women's underwear? He never did tell her too many details, just enough for her to get the pint but never more._

_At some point he started asking her more personal questions and before she even realized it she was telling him about herself. Just like him she never gave out too much information, but just enough. He was very excited when she told him about Bebo. Once they made it to the park he insisted on taking her on at least one ride as a thank you. At first she didn't want to and declined his offer but the raven just didn't know how to take no as an answer so in the end she agreed._

_One ride turned into another and another followed by a food stands and game ones. Before she knew it, it was a date. They were playing games, going on rides trying foods and getting closer and closer. They were laughing and having fun all the way through. The last ride they chose was the Ferris wheel. As she sitting and enjoying the view from so high up his lips found hers in a soft innocent kiss. Without thinking about it she kissed him back and got lost in the feeling. It exceled quickly from there._

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

"I told you Sunny isn't your everyday pirate ship." he told her with a wide grin when he saw her surprised face as she stared at the big and colorful ship.

He was right, Sunny was anything but ordinary. The ship was big and colorful with a lion, or was it a sunflower, figurehead and grass on the deck. Oh and had one of the biggest crow's-nests ever. It was a room by itself. How the mast stayed upright under the weight was beyond her. "You did." she admitted making the other chuckle. They sure had one hell of a shipwright.

"Let's go now." he said as he pulled her on the ship. She looked around as they walked on the deck admiring the unusual ship. "You go first." he said as he pushed her towards the mast. With a roll of her eyes she started climbing, the straw hat wearing captain right behind her. Law opened a hatch and entered the crow's-nest. The room was spacious with huge weights on one side and a comfortable looking couch on the other.

Luffy entered the room and closed the hatch. He saw her confused look as she stared at the heavy weights. "Crow's-nest is kind of Zoro's training area. He works out a lot." explained the pirate captain with a big grin.

"He lifts those?" asked the tall woman pointing one of the bigger weights. A cheerful nod accompanied by a trademark grin that showed all of his teeth was her answer. "Won't he mid us being her or I don't know walk in on us?" she asked.

"Zoro went for a walk. He won't be back until someone goes and gets him." said the raven as if it explained everything. She guessed it did if you knew the man.

"He likes his walks that much?" she tried to guess.

"No he is lost." he told her bluntly. She was surprised at how confidently he said it. This Zoro couldn't be that bad…..could he?

Deciding that was enough chit-chat, she could always ask more questions later, and they should get down to busyness she surprised the shorter pirate by leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. His surprise lasted only for a short moment before he kissed her back just as eagerly. They broke for air and panted.

"Are you sure? I won't force you." he said a concerned look on his face. He was giving her a chance and Law appreciated that.

"I kind of agreed to it the moment I followed you to your ship." answered Law with one of her trademark smirks. She may appreciate it but she was no child. She could take care of herself.

The other captain answered with a grin before kissing her lips again. This kiss wasn't slow and sweet it was hot and passionate. It made Law shiver with want. A moan left her as his hands ran down her sides ghosting over the yellow fabric of her hoodie making goosebumps appear on the surgeon's skin from the light touch. His lips left hers to ghost over the skin cowering her jaw and neck as his hands made their way under her shirt and trailed up barely touching her skin making the woman moan as she leaned her head against the wall she somehow found herself against.

She gasped in surprise when teeth clamped on the skin at the base of her neck gently pulling and nibbling. He ground their hips together releasing the soft tanned skin leaving behind a nice red mark. He allowed himself a grin as jet another moan left the woman. His hands found her hips again as his mouth kissed its way up her neck. He kissed her lips. His hands made a bold move. They ghosted up her flat stomach and grabbed her breasts under her bra.

Surprisingly the woman arched into the touch as she tugged on his raven locks in approval. Encouraged he gave the soft and warm mounds a gentle squeeze pushing them together. A moan was his reward. A soft thump was heard as Law's fluffy hat fell from her black locks that shone dark blue when the light hit them just right. His hands left her breasts and ghosted their way down her stomach as her hands left his hair to remove his hat the kiss being broken for just a second in the process. The straw hat fell on top of a fluffy white one as hands returned to his hair.

He took the yellow fabric of her hoodie between his fingertips and gave it a gently thug to let her know what he was about to do. She understood and let go of his hair, rising her hands above her head as he pulled the shit up while making sure to touch as much of the tanned skin as possible. The heated kiss was broken again only for so long it took him to pull the shirt over her head and throw it somewhere behind his back, forgotten for now.

Their lips locked again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She understood and parted her lips. His tongue darted inside her mouth going over every bump, nook and cranny memorizing and mapping out her mouth so he may never forget. Getting impatient she pushed against his tongue with hers. It turned out being made out of rubber was more useful than she originally thought. Instead of pushing against her tongue with his like any other normal person would he stretched it, warped it around hers halting all her movement and continued to explore her mouth.

The sound that came from her was a mix of a surprised squeak, an annoyed grumble and an approving moan. As the tongue battle for dominance was over even before it began she concentrated on what she was still able to do. Her hands went from his hair, down his neck, over his shoulder and down his chest and stomach as her nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning his red shirt. She ran her hands back up his skin which stretched over lean muscles. She pushed the fabric from his shoulders and followed it down his arms enjoying the small but firm muscles she found there.

A soft thump was heard as the red fabric pooled around his feet. Another soft thump was heard and she realized he managed to unhook and take off her yellow and black strapless bra without her noticing. She could practically feel his smirk against her lips. She let out a muffled moan as his hands squeezed her now naked breasts. His tongue unwrapped from hers and left her mouth. He gave her swollen red lips a soft peck before once again kissing his way down her neck. She leaned her head back with a moan exposing as much skin as possible giving him more room to work with.

He kissed his way from her neck to the valley between her breasts. She gasped loudly when his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her breast nibbling lightly on the skin they found there. She continued to moan softly as he nibbled his way towards her left nipple. Another gasp left was heard followed by a shiver as he gave the hard pink bud a small experimental lick. He gave the numb a soft kiss before sucking it in his mouth and giving it a lick. She moaned, her hands going to his hair pulling him closer. He sucked on the bud scraping it against his teeth every so often making the short haired woman moan and throw her head back closing her yellow-green eyes.

He gave the bud a hard suck before letting it go with a pop and blowing cold air on it making the tall woman shiver and bite her lower lip. He nibbled his way back down the breast and up the other one. He gave the right bud the same treatment he gave to the left one and Law was just as responsive. Once he was done with both numbs he came back up for another kiss his tongue snaking its way in her mouth and pushing against hers. Law was breathless but egger to return the kiss. Hands roamed the upper half of her body covering every millimeter of soft skin they could find. She bent to one side as much as she could without breaking the kiss, it was a bit awkward but they managed.

She lifted up her right leg leaning a bit on Luffy for balance as she took of her black, high-heeled, ankle-high boot followed by the fuzzy black spotted white leg warmer. Both articles were thrown over the other pirate captain's shoulder. Before she could take off the other boot and leg warmer the shorter captain's hand went from the upper half of her body, over her jean shorts, down the side of her thigh to the back of her knee lifting up her still booted leg to his hip. She understood and warped the leg around him as much as she could. He broke the kiss going back to her chest. This time he didn't kiss down some imagined path he thought of. This time he followed the lines of her elaborate heart tattoo.

He kissed and licked down the lines as one of his hands fondled her right breast while the other one traveled from the back of her knee, up the back of her thigh, into her left pant leg and stopped on her butt cheek. He gave the cheek a firm squeeze making the girl yelp and give a small startled jump. Luffy chuckled making Law glare down at him. She grabbed both his cheeks and pulled his head up to eye level stretching his neck. Instead of kissing him like he expected she would she bit his lower lip and pulled as a sort of personal revenge.

"Can I have my lif vlack flease?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

She smirked, his lip still between her teeth, before letting it snap back in place and kissing him. His hand went from her right breast to her thigh lifting up the other leg as he leaned back so it was easier to carry her. Instinctively she warped her long slender leg around his waist. He stumbled backwards a bit before catching his balance and walking to the couch. He lowered her as gently as possible almost dropping her in the process but Law had a good grip on him so they didn't break the kiss. They made out for a few moments enjoying the different position and skin on skin contact.

He broke the kiss and continued to kiss down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach to her bellybutton nibbling on the edge making the woman under him arch her back while his hands worked on the button of her light blue shorts. Once the shorts were unbuttoned he gave one last lick to her bellybutton before leaning back so he could take off her shorts. He pulled them down touching the tanned skin of her legs with his fingertips making her shiver. He took off her remaining boot and leg warmer before the light blue shorts were off. All three articles of clothes were dropped on the floor next to them.

He looked back up and chuckled once his eyes landed on her black panties with her Jolly Roger in yellow. "Your underwear matches."

"Shut up." she said with a dark red blush. Her underwear just so happened to match. It wasn't like she was expecting to get laid although it was welcomed.

He gave one last chuckle before slowly taking the panties off in the same manner he took off her shorts. He gazed back up looking at her wet outer lips. Law saw his look and covered herself up. It wasn't her fist time but there was just something about that look that made her fell embarrassed. It was the same look he had when he saw mea. She may not know him for all that long but his love for the ingredient was more than obvious.

"Don't do that." said Luffy with a pout looking like a kid that had been denied candy. He scooted closer to her parting her legs and removing her hands. "I want to see all of Law." he said with a grin. That sentence, that one sentence, made her face flush and her stomach do a little flip. She watched, she watched him as he ran his hands up her legs, all the way from her ankles, to her knees and up her thighs admiring the softness of the skin he found on his way.

She watched as he put one hand under her left knee lifting the leg up to his shoulder. He gave her inner thigh a soft kiss making her shiver. He threw her a quick grin before kissing and nibbling his way up her thigh to her moist core leaving a trail of bright red marks behind on the tanned skin. Once he was just a breath away from her outer lips she couldn't watch anymore. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and gave a lout moan.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips teasing her, tempting her. He continued to kiss and lick around the lips so close yet so far from what she wanted him to do. He nuzzled the soft curls he found above her pussy and took a deep breath memorizing the smell. Then finally he gave the lips a long lick. She moaned and shivered. He gave the lips another lick, and another, and another and another before pulling one of the lips between his teeth and gently biting on it. The sound Law made was music to his ears.

Feeling bolder he released the lip and dove for the inner ones. These were even more sensitive which was apparent once Law's moans increased in volume. Her back arched as his tongue dove between both pairs of lips and entered her. He stayed there for a moment before moving in deeper rubbing against her inner walls making her back arch quite a way off couch. With his rubbery tongue he could reach quite a way inside. He continued to rub her walls with his tongue bringing her closer and closer to cumming with each stroke. She was so close to cumming when he suddenly pulled out. Before she could say anything he pulled her clit between his teeth and gave it a lick. Her back arched as far it could without breaking as she came with a scream of his name.

He cleaned her pussy of all the juices that leaked out. Law was out of it. She was panting heavily with her eyes unfocused and staring into the space in front of her when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She kissed back, closing her eyes. A tongue entered her mouth and she could taste herself on it. Surprisingly she didn't mind the taste one bit. The tongue and lips retreated and she opened her eyes focusing on the grinning face hovering above hers.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

"I am." she panted, still a bit out of it.

She pushed herself into a sitting position Luffy moving out of the way. Her hands went to his cheeks and she pulled him to her lips again. As the kiss got more heated and she got her breath under control her hands traveled from his face, down his neck and chest. One hand stopped on his hi hip while the other one cupped the impressive bulge at the front of his pants. He grunted and trusted his hips forward into the touch. She smirked at his reaction. She started unbuttoning his pants pulling them down as much as she could. She palmed his bulge again expecting to find more fabric in the way.

A gasp left her when her palm came in contact with warm skin while he let out another groan. Getting over her slight surprise she warped her fingers around his dick and gave it a jerk. A low moan left him as he kissed her with more force. She gave the shaft a few jerks and ran her thumb over the tip making him moan and thrust his hips forward. She was going to continue when he pushed her back on her back and broke the kiss so he could take off his pants. He leaned back over her again and her hands automatically went to his neck to pull him for another kiss but they were stopped on their way there. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head.

"Only I get to touch." he said and bit her shoulder just as he trusted his hips forward and entered her making her yell out in both pain and pleasure.

He started to slowly push his hips forward entering her deeper until his whole length was inside of her. He stayed like that for a moment letting her adjust to him. Both of them were panting heavily. He pulled his hips back until only the tip was still inside of her and went back in at a faster pace. He started with a slow pace that got faster and faster with each thrust. Soon she was moaning. His thrusts were soon fast and hard as skin smacked against skin. Law's moans grew in volume. Luffy lifted his head from her shoulder and leaned his forehead against hers. Eyes met as his thrusts became slower but harder. They both continued to stare at each other's eyes Law giving a moan with every powerful thrust.

"Oh Kami!" yelled out Law suddenly throwing her head back and closing her eyes as her back arched against him making Luffy slow down his movements drastically. "Hit that spot again."

Luffy gave a grunt of understanding before angling his thrusts a bit and going back to his previous hard pace. Law continued to moan loudly as she arched her back. "Luffy I am gonna…" she tried to say but had to throw her head back and moan loudly as he slammed in her hard. Luffy understood none the less. He released her hands. They automatically warped around his shoulders as he picked up his pace. Law came soon with a shout of his name followed closely by Luffy who grunted out her name spilling his seed inside of her.

They both panted hard, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Luffy kissed her on the lips before pulling out and collapsing on top of her his head on her breasts. They laid there panting, trying to come back to their senses, trying to get their heart beats under control. Suddenly Luffy rose up only so much so he could see her face. She looked at his serious face in confusion.

"I don't know who hurt you but I will kick his ass." said the Pirate captain. Law stared wide eyed at him. Did he know anything or was he just saying that? No he definitely knew something.

"Why?" she asked. She did want to know what he knew and how he found it out, but that would only bring up more information which he probably didn't know.

"No one is going to hurt what is mine." he said with determination. She couldn't help but blush at his words. Still she should try and keep him out of it, she should keep everyone out of it.

"I can take care of myself." she said seriously. He stared at her for a long time thinking on her words.

"I know." he said seriously. "I am just telling you that if you need help all you have to do is ask." he said with his signature grin. Law couldn't help but smile back. Luffy knew more than he should, but he won't tell anyone nor will he do anything without her asking.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

She learned a lot of things about Luffy, the Mugiwara pirate captain that day. He was cheerful. He was not the sharpest tool in the shed. He literally inhaled food. He was selfish. He liked to be the center of attention. He was also very protective of his nakama. He had his own way of thinking that only he could understand. He was strong. He wanted to be Pirate King. He was smart in his own special way. It was hard to hide things from him. He knew things he shouldn't. He was NOT as innocent as he looked. He always got what he wanted. He always got his way.

And most importantly…

"Luffy, I need your help…."

…he was like a drug…

"_I don't know who hurt you but I will kick his ass."_

"_Why?" _

"_No one is going to hurt what is mine."_

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_I know. I am just telling you that if you need help all you have to do is ask."_

…and she…

"…we should form a pirate alliance."

…was hooked.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

Bonus scene:

"Did you have fun on your little trip captain?" asked Penguin as his captain walked to their submarine.

"I did." she answered with her usual cold tone. He watched as she walked past him and Shachi when he noticed something unusual about his captain and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah, you had that kind of fun." it would seem he wasn't the only one to notice.

"What do you mean by that?" their captain asked coldly as she stopped and glanced at them over her shoulder. Before either of them could answer her Bepo tried to butt in.

"What did you do captain? There is some kind of rash on your thigh." said the polar bear. The look Law had on her face was a mixture of murderous and a deer caught in the headlights. That was the first time they saw their captain blush but Law didn't blush light pink she flushed a bright red. Penguin and Shachi could barely contain their laughter as their red faced captain stomped away muttering about about castrating someone.

"Captain?" called out Bepo confused.

"It is okay Bepo that isn't a rash." said Shachi without laughing out loud.

"That what is it?" asked the bear with a tilt of his head.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM." they heard their captain yell from the inside. They couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. They laughed out loud while clutching their stomachs with a polar bear looking at them in confusion.

ooooOOOO – LINE BREAK – OOOOoooo

**And done. So what do you think? Is it any good? Is it bad? Tell me in a review. This isn't my first lemon, but I do think it is the best one so far. Oh and as far as I know it is the first one with a LuffyxfemLaw pairing.**

**So anywhore while I was writing this one-shot I discovered a button in Word. It simply says 'Start Inking' it is under 'Review'. What followed was what most people would call fifteen minutes of a five year old coloring a document, to me it was magic. I should have never discovered it. It is too distracting, too tempting. And do you know what if you combine different markers the color changes. This gave me another ten minutes of fun before I managed to slap myself and concentrate on the story again. And I was in the middle of the lemon, apparently when it comes to choosing between porn and markers I would chose markers. I AM EASILY AMUSED SHUT UP!**

**Chao~**


End file.
